BA Season 1: 5 - Seven Days In Paradise
by The Barracuda
Summary: The honeymoon. Goliath and Elisa spend an entire week on a tropical island...in the sun? OLD STORY POST


**5 - "Seven Days In Paradise"**

Originally Written: February 12th, 2000

_Author's Note: This is an older story being posted to FF. It was only available on Gargoyles-Fans due to mature content. But considering new readers can't access the adult archive on that site anymore, I'm posting it here in order to try to complete the "saga". And after looking at it and comparing it to a lot of M Rated stories on this site, it's quite tame. This is an early story of mine and written in an old style. I'm presenting it as is, no edits, old style of writing and all._

_January 23rd, 2000_

The wedding was over. The halls had been cleaned by the day crew and the lavish decorations faded from the castle's bedrock bastion, stored away for another time. The last rays of the setting sun streamed in through the stained glass windows in Elisa's room, casting prisms of light against the ivory quilt of the bed in which she lay. Having immediately gone to bed after the reception, 'Mrs.' Maza had slept for almost eleven hours. It was a beautiful yet exhausting night, one to rival the most historic of events in the annals of this world.

High atop the vulnerable stone turrets, winged protectors kept their vigil as cold granite eyes surveyed the city below. As the sunlight disappeared, a weblike design of thin cracks extended upwards, creating small rifts within the stone figures, revealing a brilliant skin pallor inside as the statues were aroused from their slumber. The others below Goliath's tower immediately looked up to where their leader had watched over them for so long, and were barely able to catch a large shadow leap from its perch and fly to the entrance of the inner quarters.

* * *

Goliath watched Elisa as she turned in her sleep. He had quietly entered the room and was leaning over her slender body, the covers rising slightly every time she inhaled. Breathing in her scent, a mixture of perfume and earthly blooms, he gracefully stroked her cheek with his talon, his touch lighter than that of a feather.

Feeling the delicate caress down the curvature of her face, Elisa's eyes fluttered open and she looked into Goliath's handsome facade. She slowly raised one hand and ran her fingers through his sable locks. "Hey you."

"Hello, my Elisa. How did you sleep?" he asked as he sat beside her reclining form on the bed.

"Like a statue, after last night. I was up for nearly sixteen hours and must have danced with every man at the wedding." answered Elisa, languidly rising from her pillows and resting against Goliath's chest. She listened to his heart, its solid steady rhythm singing in a language only she could understand. The couple held each other in their arms for an infinite time, without a word being exchanged between them, as the rest of the world faded away from their embrace.

"You had better prepare, my Elisa," Goliath broke the romantic moment, "we leave soon and, knowing you, you most likely have not packed."

"Who has time to pack when they're marrying a gargoyle?" she defended herself, giving him the famous Maza grin. "Besides, Big Guy, I don't expect to be wearing a lot of clothing on our honeymoon." She laughed as her lips met her husband's. Her copper arms seized the muscular expanse of Goliath's neck and shoulders, bringing the lavender giant down with her onto the quilts. Their lips pressed together, warm tongues searching, exploring. Goliath's hands roamed her body, feeling the gentle contours of her small frame, as Elisa rubbed her fingers across his brow, both unaware they were being watched from the doorway.

"Oh, get a room!" A voice rang out, immediately forcing Elisa and Goliath to stare wide-eyed in the direction of Angela, coming towards them with the intent of a sarcastic jest on the tip of her tongue, "Either keep the door closed or save it for your honeymoon, you two." She threw herself on the bed, and looked puppy-eyed at the bewildered couple. Goliath grew a scowl on his face as Elisa couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm having a shower." Moving Goliath aside, she walked into the bathroom leaving father and daughter to look at each other.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Goliath asked, crossing his arms and thinning his eyes, frustrated that he was interrupted at the worst moment.

Angela looked to the ceiling, counting on her fingers and mentally reviewing her duties for the night. "No, I don't think so. I just wanted to make sure you two were 'packing'." she replied, growing a grin on her face much like her step-mother's.

Her father rose from the bed and picked her up with his massive talons, depositing her on the ground in front of him. "Let's go have breakfast, my daughter."

* * *

An hour later, Elisa had showered, dressed and was preparing to leave. Throwing a small suitcase on her bed, she looked around the bedroom, while Goliath came in behind her.

"Have you not packed yet? We're leaving within the hour." he inquired upon seeing the empty case.

Elisa said nothing and moved to the dresser beside her. Opening the top drawer, she rummaged around, grabbing a few small pieces of glimmering fabric, a small black bag and a small cardboard box. Whirling around to face the lavender warrior, she held the items in front of her. "Some hygiene items and personal effects..." Elisa threw her small black bag and a few other objects into the suitcase, including her camera and several rolls of film. "...Three swimsuits..." Elisa threw one black, one red and one white skimpy bikinis into the suitcase. "...And some...other helpful items." Elisa threw a box of extra large condoms into the suitcase, and looked back at Goliath, a malicious grin growing on her face. Goliath's tail twitched. She closed the lid and sealed the zipper, hefting the case and throwing it into the gargoyle's arms. "Packed."

* * *

The castle courtyard, lavishly spreading a vivid array of colors across the spacious lawns and the carefully tended beds, cradled within its emerald splendor, the gargoyles of Wyvern. They lingered near the sleek black helicopter Xanatos had often used, balanced on its cement pad, the transportation of choice for the newlyweds to get to their island destination. Elisa and Goliath emerged from the inner sanctum of the castle, through the heavy wooden door, a barrier to keep the cool evening winds at bay. They became surrounded, trapped within a circle of their closest friends and family, their voices growing into a chorused jumble. After climbing through the throng, they were able to load their luggage on the helicopter, Elisa's blue suitcase and a small brown duffel bag for Goliath.

The cockpit door swung open and Fox poked her head out, wearing her traditional blue flight suit and hat. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes, we're ready. As soon as the others allow us to leave." Elisa remarked, looking back at the gargoyles in front of her.

"Good, David and I need to be there by tomorrow to catch a meeting." Fox replied while looking down at her watch.

Goliath perked up, upon hearing this fact. "I beg your pardon. Since when are you and Xanatos staying with us?"

"Since there is a research facility on the island owned by Xanatos Enterprises that's due for an inspection." Xanatos' voice shot out from behind the crowd. He emerged from the shadows and approached Goliath, noticing his eyes glowing with a burning intensity.

"I thought I made it clear we wanted to be alone, Xanat..."

"This particular research facility is on the opposite side of the island from the villa you will be staying at. We will be separated from fifty miles of jungle and you won't see Fox or I, or anyone else for that matter, until we pick you up eight days from now." Xanatos calmed the large, angry gargoyle.

"Good." Goliath's eyes returned to their normal charcoal color as Elisa held fast to his arm, resolved on keeping her husband from doing anything he may regret later.

"Now, if you've all said your good-byes, let's be on our way." Xanatos added, gesturing towards the helicopter.

"It seems then, that I have arrived just in time." A familiar voice rang from above as a red snake-like creature landed near the crowd and settled his wings.

"Zafiro!" Elisa called out to the Guatemalan gargoyle as he slithered up to the new couple. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to offer my most esteemed congratulations on behalf of my clan, and to present you with your wedding present. I was not able to attend the ceremony as it took quite an effort to even make it here before you left. I apologize."

"No apologies are necessary." Goliath grasped his friend's red claw in a handshake. "When we sent news of our marriage, we only wanted to inform you and did not expect any of you to come. We know you are quite busy yourselves. But, I am curious, what does bring you here, if I might ask?"

"Like I said, to give you your wedding gift." Zafiro clasped his necklace, pulled it from his body and placed it around the large warrior's muscular neck. Goliath held the sapphire jewel in his hand, sparkling in the brilliance of the castle's spotlights.

"You're giving me your necklace? But, without this, you can no longer defy the sun."

Zafiro smiled. "Think of it as a loan."

Elisa slowly walked towards Goliath, her eyes fixed on the shining crystal in his massive palm. "Do you know what this means, Goliath?," she smiled, "we can be together for the entire week. We can watch the sunrise together, we can walk along the beach in the sun..." Elisa squeezed his hands as she tried to continue, choking on her words as her emotions threatened to flow out of control. "...I can fall asleep in your arms and wake up to you the next morning."

"Yes, my Elisa, but," Goliath looked to the red serpent, "won't you need this when you return?"

"I am not going home, at least not yet. I have been forced to take a vacation by Obsidiana." Zafiro curled his lips. "Jade and Turquesa have returned home from Avalon. They have successfully transplanted the first batch of trees and have taught the gargoyles there to care for them until they return. With my brother Oro returning as well, my mate has 'coerced' me to take some time off. I have been essentially 'kicked out' for two weeks. So I decided to come to New York. And as I will have a safe place to stay during the day, I would like you to take my amulet for the trip. Besides," he looked towards the other gargoyles listening in on his tale, "I have always wanted to see a...ballgame."

"Thank you, my friend. This means more to us than you could ever imagine. Now my Elisa, shall we go? We have no time to waste." Goliath took her hand and helped her into the helicopter. But before he could board, he was forcefully held back by a flash of crimson.

Brooklyn caught Goliath's shoulder and reached into a pouch in his belt. "Here, if you're going to be in the sun all week, you'll need these..." Brooklyn withdrew a pair of sunglasses and placed them on Goliath's face. He stepped back and looked at the lavender warrior through a small square formed by holding his fingers in front of him. "Oh yeah...bitchin'."

Goliath removed the glasses and glared at his second, handing the black pair to his wife, who stowed them in his duffel bag. The couple loaded into the helicopter and closed the door, settling down in the plush leather seats offered by the expensive aircraft.

Before Xanatos had a chance to take to the co-pilot's seat, Zafiro came around and caught him by the shoulder. Xanatos especially took notice as the Guatemalan's expression grew hard. "I have another reason for coming, my friend. A business proposition for you and your wife."

"I'm intrigued. I promise, you will have my complete attention after I get back." Xanatos replied softly as he boarded the craft. The turbines came to life and a soft whirring grew into a thunderous war as the four bladed rotor, powered by the powerful Turbomeca H250 engines, blurred into a perfect circle, rousing the wind into a devilish dance, winding around the stone structures of Wyvern.

A tempest grew beneath the black aircraft as it lifted to the sky. The gargoyles endeavored through the furore of air, to watch the craft until it flew from sight and they eventually turned away, their gaze focusing on Zafiro.

"So, my friends, now tell me what's so special about this city?" he asked, crossing his arms.

The clan gave each other knowing looks, leaving the Guatemalan to ponder why they were smiling like that and wondering if it was such a good idea coming to New York after all.

* * *

Speeding along the sea's cresting vista, the ebon aircraft neared it's destination, a remote tropical island owned by David Xanatos. Miles from the coast of Hawaii and far from prying eyes, it was a perfect place for a gargoyle and his mate to spend their honeymoon.

Goliath and Elisa sat in the rear compartment, watching the immense expanse of ocean through the smoke colored windows as it roared beneath them. The trip had taken most of the night, even with the helicopter's great speed, and the sky was beginning to brighten with the coming of the sun. Elisa perched herself in Goliath's lap, her eyes directed below. A school of dolphins were making their presence known above the waves, jumping from the water into the crisp sea air. Goliath held her close as they marveled at the creatures, almost leaping high enough to take flight.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life, "well ladies and gargoyles, if you'll look directly ahead, you'll see that we've arrived." Fox announced.

Goliath and Elisa immediately looked to the front of the craft, straining their eyes to see between the pilots. The island had come into view, and with the pale light, the couple could make out lush forests lined by white beaches of a glimmered sparkle. The helicopter flew over the shore, and soon came upon a small bay, a perfect circle, as if someone had taken a mouthful out of the entire island. The craft slowed itself and began its descent towards a large house sitting on the beach, just in front of the dense vegetation. The craft lurched as it touched down on the soft ground, stirring up the sand. Goliath reached over and slid the door open, and the two were instantly hit by the tropical breeze. Stepping out from the craft, Elisa took her sandals off and felt the sand between her toes. The engines fell silent and the Xanatoses disembarked, directing the two towards the large house.

Fox opened the door and allowed Goliath and Elisa to walk inside, favoring the expressions on her friend's faces. It was a large two-story villa, boasting every modern convenience available. The new couple toured the small mansion in a unpronounced reverence, taking in what laid before them; the cavernous living room with its large bay windows facing the ocean, its spacious kitchen, the upstairs bedroom and the extremely large bed sitting beneath two massive skylights.

"It's just a little place Fox and I use occasionally to get away sometimes. I hope its satisfactory." stated Xanatos as he led the two dumbstruck newlyweds back outside onto the beach.

"Just a little place? Jeez, it's better than the White House. I think it will do more than enough, right Goliath? Goliath?" Elisa turned towards her husband, but he wasn't beside her as she thought. The three humans scanned the beach and discovered the lavender gargoyle near the edge of the water, staring at the skyline. Morning had come, and the sun was beginning to rise.

Goliath's eyes were transfixed on the fiery globe as it peered over the horizon. He stood motionless, as Elisa came up behind him. The sun ascended, filling where Earth meets sky with a blinding radiance, prompting the shadow of night to recede beyond sensation. Goliath closed his eyes and outstretched his arms, feeling the warmth upon his skin for the first time. Elisa shuffled to his side and wrapped one arm around his waist. Goliath remained entrenched within the sand until the sun was whole, casting its splendor down upon the island and its four inhabitants. He looked down into the smiling face of his wife, his eyes welling with tears of complete joy. "Elisa, it's beautiful. I've never felt anything like it."

"Well that's not entirely true. Remember, in Norway?" she reminded him gently.

"Yes, well. I was a...different person then. It almost didn't feel real. But now..."

"Now we have an entire week to spend in the sun." Elisa finished for him.

The Xanatoses, who had respectfully kept their distance to allow Goliath to share this moment with his wife, came forward at Elisa's nodding. Xanatos crept to their side, hands behind his back. "Well, it's time Fox and I got going. We have a few hours before that meeting and we wanted to get some shuteye. Goliath, Elisa, enjoy your honeymoon. We'll be back in exactly seven days." Xanatos joined Fox as they boarded the helicopter and the engines powered up. Sticking his head out of the window, he yelled over the howling of the rotors, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The couple watched the aircraft disappear to the east over the dense forest, leaving them to look at each other. Goliath held her close and buried his face into her lush, black hair. Soon, they moved into the house and threw their bags on the floor.

"So, Big Guy, what do we do first? A walk down the beach? A morning swim in the cove?..." Elisa asked her giant love, running her hands down his chest, creating imaginary lines with her nails.

"I have something better in mind." he replied as his hand moved to the bottom of her sundress. With one fluid motion, his arm jerked upwards, dress in hand, leaving his human mate wearing nothing but her white cotton panties.

"Whoa!..." Elisa squealed as she was swept into her husband's arms and carried upstairs into the bedroom.

* * *

The sun slowly faded to an indistinct glow in the western sky as the gloom of late afternoon had deepened into night. The spires and sharply pitched rooftops of New York city blended with the shadows of the sky. The Wyvern clan awakened with a new voice adding to their own. Through the steel towers they flew, not unlike Zafiro's native forest, as they coasted upon the crisp swirling eddy above Yankee stadium. Without Goliath there, Brooklyn resumed leadership and as his first official act, he suspended the patrols until after the game. The stadium lit up the night sky, with the game starting shortly before the arrival of the gargoyles. They had settled on the roof of the highest bleacher, directly over home plate, and made themselves comfortable.

Angela settled beside the large serpent and turned to face him. "So Zafiro, how is Obsidiana faring? Is she well yet?"

"The color has returned to her skin and her hair has grown to her full richness. Her strength has been restored as well, she is back to her...'demanding' self." he answered, intently watching the game, and enjoying the fact the Yankee's pitcher struck out a large, and angry batter.

"And the others? How did they enjoy their stay on Avalon?" she continued.

"They relished every minute. They could barely keep quiet as soon as they arrived back home. To be with so many others of their own kind. Not having to worry about the forests being destroyed. No human hunters preying on their very lives. A most memorable experience for them both."

"You said before they had taught some of my clan to care for the trees themselves. May I ask who was given this important task?"

Zafiro turned towards her lavender friend. "Your sister Ophelia has taken charge with help from a very unexpected source, her mate Gabriel."

"Gabriel?!" Angela looked to her companion in shock. "I never knew Gabriel enjoyed plant life? I always thought he had a black thumb."

"My brother and sister are very good teachers. And Ophelia is a very good student. She has passed on her knowledge to a few other clan members including her mate." Zafiro chuckled under his breath, while turning his attention back towards the game.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm disturbing you." Angela looked down at her popcorn. "I guess you have been waiting to see this for a long time."

"You are not bothering me, young one. You wish to hear about your clan and fare for the safety of my own." Zafiro answered softly in his South American inflection, giving her a toothy grin. "Besides, the crowd is much too loud for me to get distracted easily."

Broadway, having heard the exchange between his mate and the Guatemalan gargoyle, finished his third hot-dog, and inquired to his friend, "How did you get here anyway?"

"There is an airstrip not far from the temple. A large cargo plane arrives every week from the United States with supplies for neighboring towns. I snuck aboard, and hid behind several large crates bound for the U.S." Zafiro unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Damned uncomfortable plane. It was a very long flight to the JFK airport, and I was forced to rest during the day in a hangar, before venturing out to find the castle. But I was too late to catch the wedding ceremony. Luckily, I arrived just as Goliath and Elisa were leaving. I hope they make good use of the pendant."

"Oh trust me, they will." Broadway smirked, and started on his fourth hot-dog.

The game passed quickly in the evening's temperate ambiance, with the home team advantage in favor of the Yankees, winning with a score of four runs to two. The clan rose from their perch and took to the sky, with Angela and Zafiro in the lead.

"So, did you enjoy your first baseball game?" Angela called over the wind.

"Yes, very much. I would like to see another before I leave. Besides," he answered looking to his claw, a giant green foam hand with the Yankees symbol emblazoned upon it, "Obsidiana wants a Mets souvenir."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, free from the world's mistrust and suffering, a small island concealed itself in the vast expanse of dark teal waves, peaked with a froth of white. The large villa was quiet, awash in the morning sun. Elisa stirred in her sleep, and moved to her left, grazing upon a soft leathery hide, warm to the touch. She was forced awake, unused to sharing her bed in the daytime hours. Her eyes focused through a somnolent haze and she noticed she had unconsciously curled up to her husband, who was fast asleep beside her. Guiding her knuckles gently across his brow, Elisa mimicked his own gentle caress when she often woke to his touch. Goliath rumbled deep within his chest and was broken from his first slumber ever outside of his stone shell. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted through the sun's platinum glare to find Elisa staring at him. "Good morning, Big Guy. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, my Elisa. I most enjoyed the experience of sleeping like a human. And waking up next to you has made it all the sweeter." he whispered, catching her smaller own within his own.

"I'll miss this." she said, a look of sadness overtaking her usual smiling face. "I'll miss not having you with me when I go to bed every night." Her gaze fell to his chest, until a large talon lifted her chin back to meet his eyes.

"But I will always be there when you awaken, even if we do not share the same room." he assured her. "So, what is on today's agenda? Something different, or a little more of last night's activities."

Elisa shot up, and suddenly remembered her special surprise. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. When we were looking around yesterday, I spotted some scuba gear in the back. How about we go diving after breakfast?"

Goliath sat up next to his wife, confusion apparent on his features. "Scuba...diving?"

* * *

An hour later, the couple had showered and changed into their swim gear. Elisa led Goliath into the room where she had found the equipment and began to rummage around the expensive equipment, leaving the gargoyle to look on in amazement. She grabbed two masks, two sets of air tanks and a set of diving fins for herself. Elisa described the various objects and their function as she helped Goliath get ready, having to struggle with his wings slightly, then attached the gear to herself. They strolled to the shore and started out into the warm salt water. Turning to face the gargoyle, Elisa placed her mask over her eyes and fitted the mouthpiece. She suddenly vanished beneath the waves, leaving Goliath to watch a dark shadow move away from him under the water. He followed her lead and submerged himself.

The unspoiled tropical water was crystal clear, shafts of shimmering light breaking through the surface, causing a rippled effect in the soft milieu of the azure sea. The currents were quite mild as the drifting ocean undertow barely disturbed the silt. The ocean floor spread out in all directions with colorful coral reefs, teeming with exotic marine life, nestled on the white sand. Goliath, a gargoyle intended for the sky's often turbulent permanence, adapted quickly and soon found himself gliding through the water gracefully despite his bulk. As his powerful legs propelled him, his gaze fell upon school after school of tropical fish, circling his massive frame and continuing on into the darkness.

Elisa looked back at her husband, who was enthralled by species of animals he had never seen before. She watched as he held out his talon and a small saffron fish studied the lavender appendage, quickly swimming away as she approached. She wrapped around his arm and guided him to the deeper part of the sea. The water fell reticent, turning a dismal gray as the couple submerged even farther into the murky depths. Elisa parted from the gargoyle and reached towards the bottom, blowing away sand with a wave of her hand. Through the stirred mist of the coarse powder, ancient seashells, left on the ocean floor hundreds, perhaps thousands of years ago, were exposed to the light of day. She motioned to Goliath to join her and soon they had uncovered over a dozen large shells of all colors and shapes.

Goliath was drawn to a rather large one, the same coloring as his skin, and held it up to his mask. 'What a great gift for Angela. It matches her skin perfectly.'

* * *

Hours had passed, and the air supply was rapidly diminishing. The divers headed towards the shore, and emerged into the shining sun. Cradling his cargo, Goliath stripped from his gear and sat down on the beach, cleaning the sand from the shell.

Elisa came up behind him and circled her arms around his neck, watching the sand and muck disappear from the conch shell, leaving only a pale lavender shade, changing color slightly with every different perspective. "A gift for Angela?" she inquired.

"Yes. She's probably never seen what I have been lucky enough to experience, and I thought she would like it. Perhaps later we can go back and find more for the clan." Goliath answered as he held the shell to the sun. He absentmindedly stroked his wife's hand and turned his face into her hair, which fell over his shoulders. He breathed in the scent of the ocean, with a hint of peach shampoo within the periphery of her ebony locks. Elisa moved her hands to the center of his back, and tenderly stroked the muscles beneath his skin, her forceful massage piercing through the sculpted flesh. Goliath, entranced at the contact of slender human fingers, fell under her spell and placed the shell beside him. Grabbing her waist, he brought her around in front of him and held her in his lap. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Elisa-mine."

"You are most welcome." Elisa replied coyly as she placed her lips to his, pushing him to the ground and placing herself on his robust chest, her wet bathing suit slipping over his rough skin. She ran her hands down his body, over his swim trunks and around his waist, as Goliath kissed down her neck and about her shoulders. Elisa shuddered slightly, and her breath became short as he moved his way down her chest and stomach. Elisa threw her head back, as Goliath's strong lips embraced her, suckling on her sweet skin. She quickly undid the knot in her bikini top and threw it behind her. She almost fused into his arms as Goliath lifted her and rolled her beneath him, continuing to press his lips against her shoulders as she fumbled with her suit bottom. Goliath hovered over her, his eyes looking into hers, searching for the devotion he cherished so richly, and for that moment, they were the only two in the world.

"Let us move inside, Elisa-mine."

With her nodding approval, he scooped her up and carried her into the house. They ended up in the bedroom, and he lay her on the large bed. Deliberately he took his time, touching kisses as light as thistledown upon her lips, insidiously stirring her passion, and crawled over her. A fever caught hold of him, as his mouth sought hers in a passionate frenzy. A soft sigh slipped from Elisa as his lips moved down the column of her neck. The warm sun had almost dried them completely, and Elisa felt her hot skin calling out to be touched by her lover. Goliath heeded her call, and reached over to the dresser beside the bed and pulled a condom from the box. He rolled over on to his back with Elisa on top. With the condom on, Goliath brought her into position, running his hands down her sides, the sharp talons making her shiver. She angled for penetration and gasped as she felt him enter. His sheer size overwhelmed the smaller human and her entire body tightened as the fires raged in the depths of her body.

Soon the two moved as one glorious whole. The rhythm took over as the lovers were caught up in desire's eternal melody. Moving with the other, Goliath felt her fingernails tear down the skin on his chest, as she welled with the exhilarating feeling only her lavender paramour could provide. Small droplets of sweat appeared on Elisa's copper skin, inflamed in the midst of Goliath's fierce aroma as he held her close to his chest, never wanting to let her go.

Building towards climax, the couple moved faster, a deep rumbling coming from Goliath's throat and Elisa biting her lip to keep herself from yelling out too early. Goliath's final thrust exploded in a fiery fury as his body grew rigid. Elisa felt the muscles in her body spasm and screamed her husband's name to the heavens. Forever joined as one, they were, fused by the heat of their loins, joined by the love in their hearts.

They slowed their pace, each feeling the after effects still shuddering through their bodies. Elisa rested her head on his chest and lay breathing heavily, her hair knotted from the sweat. She slowly disentangled herself and gasped through whispered lips, "Wow...now that...was fantastic."

* * *

The next day, the dawning sun burst upon the land, sending long streams of light shining across the vast empyrean. The morning sky was bathed in spectacular hues of magenta pink and fire orange and dulled to a dark grayish-blue on the western horizon. The couple awoke in each other's arms once more and planned to enjoy the sunlight on the sparkling beaches. Goliath returned to the water and Elisa wanted to work on her tan, as she lived most of her life under the moon's soft glow.

With a large towel beneath her, she lay on the beach with her back to the sun. The lull of the waves gently washing on the sand was an immediate calming effect as Elisa drifted off. Upon awakening, she looked at her watch beside her, she had been asleep for more than two hours. She got up and quickly re-fastened her top. Her eyes scanned the water, looking for Goliath, but there was only a blue, unbroken surface, rippling slightly in the breeze. Looking towards the direction of the house, she finally found him in a most peculiar spot. The massive warrior was on the beach, near the lapping tides, building a sandcastle. Her eyes grew wide, still not being able to believe the sight before her.

Goliath was kneeling on the ground, slowly packing sand on the fragile structure, his hands steady enough to prevent collapse. Elisa just watched with amazement, trying to hold in her need to laugh. Quietly, she slipped inside the house and found her camera. She ran back outside and stood a couple of feet away, snapping picture after picture. Goliath suddenly noticed the sounds of the shutter and he looked up into Elisa's smiling face.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled.

"I am building a castle of sand." he replied as he returned to his work.

"Why?" she asked, knowing this particular hobby wasn't one she associated with the Goliath.

"So I can do this..." Goliath rose from his work and stepped back a couple of paces. He paused for a moment, and looked to Elisa, who returned his smirk with a cocked eyebrow. Without warning, Goliath suddenly jumped into the air and came down directly in the middle of his castle, sending sand flying in all directions. After coughing a mouthful of sand from her mouth, Elisa looked to her husband standing in the crater where his castle used to be. "I've always wanted to do that."

* * *

The moon rose higher in the star-beckoned ebon sky, as the midnight hour drew near. The couple perched themselves on the beach in front of a roaring fire. They had watched the sun set and Elisa was curled in Goliath's lap. Not a word was spoken, as no declaration was needed to describe the feeling of love that encircled them like a blanket. Goliath buried his face in Elisa's hair, as she rested her head on her knees, nestled within the folds of his wings and tail. She listened to her husband as he released his powerful breaths into the air and Goliath was drawn in by Elisa's heavenly fragrance. They were linked by a bond that couldn't be explained and didn't need to be. It existed beyond anyone or anything, and both husband and wife could take comfort knowing it would always be there for them. They would gain strength from it, growing closer every moment they spent together.

They remained entrenched in the sand for hours and watched the fire in front of them as it consumed the wood, and grew brighter with every log thrown on. The island around them spoke to them with it's own unique tongue, as the indigenous animals of the night foraged for food in the forest beyond.

Elisa looked up at the giant gargoyle and cupped his cheek. He had been staring intently at the flames with a quiet pensiveness and was startled when he felt the slender hand upon his face. "Penny for your thoughts, Big Guy."

"I was thinking, my Elisa," he stated simply, "about the future and what it holds."

"Well it holds me, for one." Elisa responded as if she left out, forming her lips into a pout.

Goliath laughed gently under his breath, knowing his wife was coyly feigning a fraudulent sadness. "Of course, my Elisa. But...I was thinking about...it's nothing. Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

"Please tell me."

Goliath looked into chocolate brown eyes, so deep he felt he may get lost. "I was thinking about children. If you and I would ever be able to have children."

"Oh." Elisa looked towards the fire again, for she had been thinking the very same thing for a long time. "I admit it's crossed my mind more than once. But we don't know if it's even possible. I mean, technically, we are two different species."

"We know from experience that almost nothing is impossible. Sometimes I wonder, if we could have children, what they would look like. Would they have beautiful bronze skin, your ebony hair or alluring brown eyes? Would they have wings? A tail? Would they be just as honest and caring as you? Or just as stubborn and hard-headed?" He smirked, causing Elisa to instinctively smack him on the shoulder.

"I have no idea, Big Guy. But for now," she curled deeper into his embrace, "we just started our new life together. If and when we decide to have children, we'll cross that hurdle when we get there. And right now, I'm content just to have you with me, because I love you."

"And I love you, my Elisa. With all of my heart...and all of my soul." Goliath leaned down and kissed his small human bride, as she felt his arms close tighter. She allowed him to lay her against the sand, looking up at the stars, familiar yet different, as the alien sky held constellations unlike those of her native city. Goliath leaned over her, his noble face outlined by a thousand points of light. He bent down and touched her lips, rolling his tongue over her bottom lip and causing her to almost bite back.

She wanted him, more now than ever. "Take me..." she implored to him.

"But Elisa, we need prote..." Goliath replied, but was abruptly shut up with her finger.

"Take me now."

He needed no further prompting, as he grabbed her two piece suit with each of his hands and snapped them off with a twist of his wrists. He captured her hands with his own and held them above her head on the soft sand. He hungrily fed upon her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her body, reaching the spot just above the parting of her thighs. She squirmed with pleasure as his lips explored her moist, tender skin. He quickly removed his own clothing and hovered over her copper colored body. His lips found hers once again as Elisa moved her hands through his rough silken hair. Breathing heavily, the lovers felt the heat growing stronger between their bodies. Elisa couldn't hold herself any longer, she wanted him, needed him to become one with her. Goliath moved his massive hands and covered her breasts, massaging them with his rough palms.

Elisa began to breathe harder, her growing arousal could not be contained much longer. Goliath kissed her breasts, teasing her nipples and knowing his intended stalling was driving her mad. "Goliath...Goliath...I need you now..."

He silenced her with his lips, feeling the warmth of her tongue rubbing against his own. His open mouth slanted across hers, greedily seizing what she would give, and she gave all, holding nothing back. With one quick movement, Goliath reached behind her and rolled them over. His massive hands gripped her buttocks and held her over his awaiting tip. He slowly penetrated her, moving slowly to allow her to adjust, not wanting to harm her fragile form. But she gripped his shoulders and pulled herself deeper, almost yelling out from the intense pleasure.

They began to move, pulsating against the ancient earth. Faster, harder, Elisa was beyond anything she had ever experienced. Goliath's hands were still upon her, holding her close, every thrust growing stronger. Elisa looked to the stars, her mouth open but unable to express the emotions flooding through her. Goliath watched his Elisa lose control over herself, becoming lost in most primal of dances. Faster, harder, faster, harder, the couple moved towards release. Like an explosion, orgasm ripped through the two lovers as Goliath released into Elisa, and she shuddered from the feeling of Goliath's ejaculation warming her body.

Bringing her head down, her eyes met his and she collapsed onto his chest, still feeling the aftershocks spark through her. The breeze picked up a little and immediately Elisa felt Goliath's wings close around them. She managed a smile, her mate was always there to protect her, if just from the cold.

Goliath opened his eyes and caught Elisa's face with his hands. "The words 'absolutely incredible' come to mind, my Elisa. Are you all right?" he asked between ragged breaths.

"Well...considering...the fact...I think I'm paralyzed from the waist down...I believe I'm all right." Elisa managed through her own huffing and puffing. All Goliath could do was laugh, as he held Elisa beneath the starry night, the fire casting an orange glow on the silhouette of their entwined bodies.

* * *

The next five days, Goliath and Elisa made full use of their free time, day and night. Waking together in the sunlight and falling asleep in each other's arms while looking at the stars through the giant skylights. Goliath often retreated to the water, disappearing for hours at a time, usually emerging with more beautiful seashells. Elisa would suntan, her copper skin becoming a golden bronze. She would often tease Goliath about his own tan. He had grown a darker shade of purple since arriving on the island and spending so much time in the sun. Elisa had snapped several pictures of her husband to prove that gargoyles can actually get sunburn.

But their favorite pastime often took them to the comfort of the bedroom, draining the supply of condoms very rapidly. Elisa was glad she had brought so many. Goliath seemed even more aggressive in the sunlight, like that of a wild animal, and she took every available opportunity. Often she would be forced to lay down for a while as her legs were not strong enough to hold her up. Goliath's usual stoic face was frequently replaced with a large, smug grin.

The days, though twice as long by Goliath's standards, went by quickly. Before they knew it, on the afternoon of the eighth day, the peaceful scene was shattered by the sound of a helicopter landing near the villa. Having packed and cleaned up the house, the couple were sitting on the beach as the craft set down. They stood and watched as the Xanatoses slowly strolled towards them.

Xanatos couldn't smother his large smile as he shook the lavender warrior's hand. "So you two, how was the honeymoon?" he quipped.

"Very nice, Xanatos. We must thank you and Fox once again." Goliath answered the smiling billionaire. "It was a week we will never forget."

"Good. This island is available to you whenever you two need a vacation. Goliath...is it just me or have you gotten darker?"

"Gargoyle skin isn't used to being in the sun at all, let alone a full week." Goliath replied, looking both embarrassed and annoyed.

Elisa smothered a laugh, knowing that the tan covered his entire body. The couple loaded their bags, and their box holding Goliath's shells and boarded the helicopter. As the craft lifted off, the couple looked out the window, watching the island grow smaller as they sped back to the States.

Goliath placed his arm around Elisa's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "A very enjoyable time, my Elisa. I will always remember this." The small human just smiled as she continued to watch the island disappear from sight. Elisa curled herself in Goliath's lap, staying there for the entire trip back home.

* * *

Angela scanned the sky, looking for anything large enough to be a helicopter. She found herself pacing between the battlements, anxiously awaiting the return of the newlyweds. She desperately wanted to hear about their honeymoon, especially what it was like to spend a full week in the sun. She smiled to herself as she thought what her father and step-mother would do with so much free time.

The other gargoyles mulled around in the area as they waited themselves. They tried to amuse themselves with small talk or anything that would help the time pass more quickly. Zafiro stood to the side, watching his impatient friends continually gaze at the night sky.

It was Lexington, using his bionic eye, who would eventually spot the sleek black craft and shouted to the others, causing them to look upwards. Angela grew a smile on her face as the helicopter grew closer to the castle and landed within the yellow painted lines. Broadway had to restrain her until the rotor came to a stop and the engines grew quiet. The rear door slid open and Goliath emerged with Elisa behind him. Before the lavender gargoyle could react, Angela ran up and threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Father, I'm so happy you're back! How was the trip? What was it like to spend the day in the sun? What was the island like? Did you and Elisa enjoy your time alone together?..." Angela shot her questions at the couple in rapid succession and it wasn't until Goliath covered her mouth with his giant hand that he had a chance to answer.

"Yes, my daughter. Elisa and I had a very wonderful time. And I very much enjoyed seeing the sun." he answered as he pulled his hand from her face, allowing her to give him a sight of another large smile. "Thank you for greeting us, my clan. This is a most delightful welcome." Suddenly remembering his homecoming gifts, he reached into the box as Elisa was caught in a bearhug by Broadway and his mate, with the rest of the clan forming a ring around the human. He carefully reached through the packing and carefully gripped the purple shell intended for Angela. He called to his daughter. She moved away from the crowd gathered around Elisa, and made her way to her father, her gaze falling upon the object in his hands. "This is for you, Angela."

She accepted the shell into her hands, her eyes growing in amazement. She caressed the shell, it's colors swirling in the moonlight. "Is this a seashell? I've seen them in books, but I've never seen one like this before. There were none in the waters of Avalon." she said as she turned the shell in her hands. "It's color is similar to our skin."

"Yes. As soon as I saw it, I was reminded of you. Hold it to your ear."

The young gargess pressed the shell against her right ear, her mouth gaping as she listened to the sounds coming from within. "It sounds like the ocean. I know it well. It's the same sound from the shores of Avalon."

"If you ever get homesick, you need only to listen to the sound of the waves inside this shell." He stepped towards his daughter, as she embraced him.

"Thank you, this is a wonderful gift." She held the fragile shell against her chest as she broke from her father's hug.

"Now, let's move inside and Elisa and I will tell you more of our seven days in paradise." Hefting the box and the other luggage in his hands, Goliath and his daughter followed the clan inside, leaving only the Xanatoses and Zafiro.

Xanatos surreptitiously moved close to the gargoyle and cleared his throat. "I've been curious all week about what you said before we left. Do you care to elaborate?" he asked the serpent, with Fox looking on.

"A business proposal." Zafiro's face grew serious as he continued. "As you well know, my three companions and I have dedicated our lives to protecting the rainforest. But we are fighting a losing battle. The four of us, even having the pendants to prevent us from turning to stone in the sun, can no longer hold back the human development which continues to destroy the forest at a phenomenal rate. We need your help, Mr. Xanatos. Months ago, my brother Oro came to Dominique Destine with his own proposition to buy acres of rainforest around the temple, yet nothing came of his meeting. We thought we didn't need help, but..." the red serpent clenched his fists, and choked on his words, "we can no longer protect our home without outside help."

Xanatos, after taking all of this in, stroked his goatee as he lost himself in thought. "You want me to buy the section of rainforest around your temple."

"I thought maybe between you, your wife, and Demona, you could buy a substantial amount of the jungle to keep from being cut down." Zafiro continued. "But there is no pressure my friend. I know this will require a lot of money and we would not think any less of you if you turned me down." He watched as the Xanatos couple turned towards each other and whispered between themselves.

Minutes passed when the two came up from their huddle and approached the gargoyle. "We will give this some thought, Zafiro. I will take it to Demona in the morning, and you'll have my answer by the time you leave."

* * *

Morning arrived quickly as the dawn broke through the gray Winter clouds, and the clan prepared to take its place among the wind-swept walls of Wyvern. They had wiled away the night listening to the newlyweds as they described with great detail the last week.

Goliath climbed the stone steps with Elisa and Zafiro in tow. He hopped to his perch and clasped the pendant around his neck, pulling it off and handing it back to Zafiro. "I...we can never thank you enough, my friend. The week we spent together in the sun was a truly wonderful gift. I am hesitant to give the crystal back, as I will never again be able to spend the days with my wife." Goliath said as he reached out and caught Elisa's hand, watching her chocolate brown eyes tear away, knowing she may never again share the sun's brilliant presence with the man she loved.

"If there is any possibility of making new pendants, you will be the first to know, my friend. I will leave the sun amulet here in your possession, I believe Demona was quite interested in it. With her skills in sorcery, she may be able to create more."

"God, I hope so..." Elisa interrupted. "Well, I guess I'd better get some shut eye. So, Big Guy, did you like the honeymoon?"

"Seven days with you in my arms? I hope I can do it again very soon. I love you, Elisa-mine." Goliath reached down and kissed his bride as Zafiro turned away, looking down towards the others as they resumed their familiar poses.

"And I love you, Big Guy."

The three watched as the sun came up. Goliath was caught in his usual thinker's pose as the rays turned his flesh to stone, with Elisa looking on. She dragged her fingers across his brow and leaned against the cold stone statue. "Some day soon..." she whispered. She turned to the serpent beside her, and motioned to follow her down the steps. Upon reaching the bottom, she stopped and allowed Zafiro to come beside her. "So, what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"I believe I will watch the television. The Yankees are playing the Marlins today. And I think I'll take advantage of the library too." He turned his gaze towards Elisa, and noticed the human was holding a hand on her forehead, and was clutching her stomach. "Are you feeling well, friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nauseous. I'm worn out from...well...I guess my body's telling me to take it easy now." She placed her hand on Zafiro's shoulder to steady herself and turned to face him. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you when I wake up." Elisa disappeared into the bowels of the castle, heading for the bedroom she often used, leaving Zafiro to scratch his head.

'I wonder...no, there's no way she could be exhibiting symptoms in less than a week. Is there?' the serpent thought to himself as he headed for Hudson's TV room.

* * *

A couple of days later, the clan said its farewells to the Guatemalan as he prepared to leave. Xanatos and Fox had offered to escort him home in the helicopter. He graciously accepted, not wanting to travel in another cargo plane. He gave another hug to the new bride and grasped the arm of Goliath, giving him a mighty handshake, an embrace of close kinship. The craft lifted off, and departed for the South American continent. Xanatos crawled to the back, taking a seat next to the serpent.

"You never gave me an answer." Zafiro stated. Xanatos stayed silent and handed him a newspaper with the morning's date. The confused gargoyle took it within his talons and looked to the front page. The top story appeared in bold writing at the top, 'New York's Top Three Businesses Buy Hundreds Of Miles Of Rainforest.' Zafiro's eyes grew wide as he read the rest of the newspaper aloud. "A joint venture has resulted in five hundred square miles of the Guatemalan rainforest and surrounding areas being purchased by the three most profitable businesses in the country, Xanatos Enterprises, Cyber-Biotics, and Nightstone Unlimited." Zafiro lifted his surprised gaze towards the billionaire.

"Demona quite liked the idea as did Fox and Mr. Vogel. Now no one can build on the land without my authorization. Of course, we'll need guards to protect the land against poachers, but I'm sure you and your clan will do just fine."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Xanatos, we will continue to protect the forest until our dying breath."

"But, the humans living there still need the resources of the forest. They can learn from your clan, how the trees and plants provide needed medicines. They have to understand just how valuable it is, without being chased away by angry gargoyles."

"Y-Yes. Yes, of course. If the humans are willing to listen, we are quite willing to teach." Zafiro stuttered, still recovering from the shock. "Thank you. This is more than we ever expected."

"I always do everything on a large scale. As you will be 'employees' of mine, you will receive your payment every six months. You will take possession of a care package from Xanatos industries, filled with food and supplies you can't get from the forest and the latest in communication and surveillance equipment. Your clan is now under my protection, just like the gargoyles at Wyvern."

"Thank you, Mr. Xanatos. We will be glad to be on the...payroll, is it?" The red serpent took Xanatos' hand in his own. "After all the horror stories I've heard about you, I admit I was uncertain in trusting you."

"Like I've told others many times before, that David Xanatos is dead. I would like to start over with all of those I've hurt. I've given all I can to the New York clan and I would like to start over with all gargoyles around the world."

Zafiro looked him over for a long time, eventually forming his lips into small grin. "You have paid your debt to society, my friend and I am looking forward to working with you in the future."

"A new beginning. For both of us."


End file.
